


Love is love is love is love

by mehsarah



Series: Foster Dad Lin Oneshots [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, FosterDadLin, LGBTQ Themes, Tony Awards 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: Lins Tony speech gives Alex the courage to come out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back,back again.I had a shit load of exams recently but today is day of german unity so no school and i built a blanket fort and wrote this.Enjoy.

Love is love is love is love is love is love is love is love and cannot be killed or swept aside.The words wouldn't leave Alex's mind.He remembers that night.He remembers his dad holding that speech and winning award after award and being incredibly proud.He remembers Jasmine and Anthony looking at each other like nothing else mattered.He remembers joking with Daveed.He remembers getting nervous at the many people and Vanessa calming him down.But what he remembers most vividly are those words and the hope rising in him that he could bare that part of his identity without drastic negative consequences.

It had been three days since the Tony awards and everything seemed to go back to normal.The anticipation of the show faded.But Alex was restless.He had searched for the right moment and the right words but couldn't find them.And there was a voice in the back of his head saying that Lin only said it for publicity and that he wouldn't approve when it was someone in his family or friends.And he shut that voice down and told himself no.Lin was a good person.He never lied to him.And then the voice said that he got attached and would be hurt again and Alex went to occupy his brain with something different then arguing with that voice.

At the moment he was sitting on his bed,scribbling into his notebook but his thoughts were still on those words.  
Love is love is love is love is love is love is love is love and cannot be killed or swept aside.Like a cue he heard the door open and slam shut again.It must be Lin.Vanessa came home way later.Alex felt nervousness rising in him.He couldn't hold it in for long now.'Mijo,are you home?'he heard Lin calling and when he didn't reply there were steps on the stairs and a knock on his door.He probably thought he was sleeping.He wished he was.

The door creaked open and Lin locked eyes with him.'Hey.Just wanted to check on you.Everything okay?'he smiled.Alex didn't want to talk.If he would talk his foster dad would get it out of him.He needed to convince him everything was normal.'Y-yes.'he said and immediately cursed himself for how it came out weak and stuttering.'You don't sound like it.'Lin said and crossed the distance between them,sitting down on the bed.Alexs stomach was turning with nervousness.'Actually,there is something i need to ask you.'

'Ask away.'Lin said with an encouraging smile.Alex felt the battle going on in his head.One part of him screamed to make up something,that he would ruin this,his first real home.That he would have to leave the life he built here.And the other part was telling him that this was part of learning to trust his family and that he would feel much better when it was out.And the two parts kept screaming at each other and Alex broke down.Tears suddenly streamed down his face and he lost all control and just sobbed.Lin needed a few seconds to register the situation but when he did he pulled Alex into his arms and Alex cried until Lins shirt was drenched and he felt better.Like some of his worries streamed out of him along with the tears.

When Lin noticed Alex calming down and looking up he picked up his voice again.'You know you can tell me anything,right?Whatever this is,we'll figure it out.'Alex nodded.And just like that,without any thought behind it he blurted out:'I'm bisexual.'When he realised what he just said tears sprang into his eyes again but to his surprise they were immediately wiped away.'Mijo,that's great.And totally okay.I couldn't care less who you love as long as you're loved and safe.'And the tears turned into tears of happiness and relief and Alex felt like the weight of the world got lifted off his shoulders.Love is love is love is love is love is love is love is love and cannot be killed or swept aside.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr:target-for-far-away-laughter


End file.
